Dont! Stop! DONT STOP!
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: HotStreak shorts Static out and hauls him to a bed. Soon Static finds himself wanting more of his enemy. Bad summary, not so bad story. Rated M for yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: It's Psycho Chan if anybody cares…Just to tell you I own nothing here…seriously…I don't. Not only are the characters or the show not mine but neither is the plot…this was my mom's idea…as much as I love her…I hate her some days…thinks of better stories than me or my girlfriend…damn woman…enjoy my mother's plot at yaoi

Don't! Stop! DON'T STOP!

Soaring through the night sky, not only is Static past curfew, he is chasing down HotStreak, who is really persistent today. The man even has wanted posters all over Dakota…to bad everyone is too afraid to call him in. Now it's up to Static, who currently maneuvers through the crates in the docks of Dakota Fields. As big as this guy was, Static was surprised at how fast he could lose sight of him.

Only tonight, HotStreak has a different agenda. He knows with Static on his tail, he's going to jail. No one ever escapes this hero for too long. It was irritating really. His green eyes light up as his target moves in closer behind him, his destination only a couple yards away. Bolting through the open doors of a warehouse, Static loses sight of him once again. "HotStreak! Where are you?" No answer. "Come out you coward!"

The man he searches for jumps out from behind a pile of plywood, holding a bucket. "Boo." Just as quickly as he jumped out, HotStreak dowses the younger man with a bucket of water, watching sparks surge through the other's body. The hero thunks to the concrete floor loudly, sending his disc flying only to roll away from him. He stumbles to the ground, shorted out. Chuckling, HotStreak wastes little time, throwing Static's small body over his shoulder. "Now I got yer ass."

"Hey!" Almost immediately, Static struggles in the other man's arms. "Put me down!" He is ignored, his fighting grows stronger as he thrashes his body. HotStreak loved a good fight. Static continues his struggle as the red head walks further into the warehouse. "I said put me down _Francis_!"

Not really impressed with his real name, HotStreak shrugs it off. Now was not a good time to lose his temper, which he was famous for. "As you wish." He tosses Static down onto something soft and cushiony. It takes Static a moment to realize that he was tossed onto a bed with dark blue sheets. His coat it tugged off and thrown by the time he realizes what is going on.

"!GET AWAY FROM ME!!" It is this time were Static takes the time to try to make a run for it.

However, HotStreak was a little faster as he slams the hero down forcefully. "We can do this the hard way…or the easy way…it's your choice Flyboy." HotStreak hisses into the hero's ear, straddling his narrow hips.

Gulping, Static gets a bad feeling in his gut about how this will end. "L-let me go." He barely manages to stutter out.

"Guess the hard way." HotStreak attacks the dark neck before him, nipping and licking the soft skin. He enjoys feeling the body beneath him inhale deeply as he rubs his chest, joyfully holding the body down.

"!Mm!" Static tries everything he can to escape the hand of his attacker. "D-don't! S-stop it!" He wished he would stop stuttering and shivering…but that was hard. It was hard in the evilest way. Especially when the nipping on his neck gets rough and his nipples are pinched through the thin material of his black shirt. "Ahhh…st…stop!" Static's fighting grew weaker as he now only tries to wiggle away.

Taking his time to get the hero to submit to him, HotStreak bites hastily at the skin under his lips as he twists the nubs in his fingertips. He loved it when the body beneath him quit struggling and began to even arch into his touch. His patience however grow thin as his lips move down past the cotton material of the shirt and began to bite at his collar bone, his hands slowly pulling that black clothing upward.

Static is scared as he is faced with a HotStreak he never face before. One he never knew existed, a gay one. HotStreak could have any girl he wanted if he would only stop scaring the shit out of them. "D-don't touch me…"

With a grin, the red head pulls that god damned shirt off over the hero's head, disappointed when the mask is still in tacked but not bothered or in a hurry to remove it. He does not need to. "If you don't want me ta touch you then quit actin' so damn hot." The man hums through that sinister smile. He watches a blush flood to the hero's face.

"I-I'm not…" Static is unsure of how to feel about being hit on by another man…HotStreak even. "Let me go…"

"But you are…" HotStreak pinches those dark nipples again, witnessing Static's eyes close softly to his hands.

"Just stop~" Leaning down, the rebel takes an erect nub into his hot mouth, suckling upon solid contact. His hands find the hero's pants. "Mmm~" that hero wiggles. "Don't! Stop it already!" He tries to zap the man but no luck, be barely gets a spark out. His pants are removed with a fight and so are his boxers, but the fight was really sad considering a warmer than usual mouth had found his nipple and was very persuasive on his virgin body.

Once the pants were tosses to the cold ground, HotStreak moves his lips to his newest target, but erect all the same. Kissing down the other body, the red head makes his move. The blush on the hero's face darkens though he can't see it. A sharp gasp is heard above him has his lips connect with Static's arousal, kissing up the length.

"Stop~" is moaned out from the hero's plump lips. Hearing the changes in his pleas to stop, HotStreak smirks on the inside.

"Make me stop Static…with out your words…" HotStreak doesn't bother waiting for an answer, taking Static's thick cock into his mouth with ease.

"!?AH!" Shuddering at the pleasure taking his length, Static arches against his will, grasping the sheets roughly. He can feel the mouth of the rebel working it's magic as it sucks at him harshly, tongue lashing out at everything that is in reach. "AH! Don't! Stop!" Static continues is sad attempt to resist, failing miserably. All of his length is ate by the red head, then he swallows onto the length, causing the hero to squirm, arching his back off the bed. "AH! Don't stop!" His head sinks into the pillow as he screams. HotStreak groans at the sound of that plea, sending tingly vibrations onto the inexperienced hero. Then there is a burst of liquid in his mouth as the hero comes. "AH!"

Pulling back with satisfaction, HotStreak keeps the cum in his mouth, the taste hot on his tongue, eyeing the panting hero. Static looks up at the man, blushing furiously as he realizes that he told HotStreak not to stop. He watches that clothed body crawl over him, inching toward his face with a smirk. Virgil had learned not to like that smirk. Quickly, HotStreak moves in for his kill, slipping his tongue into Static's gaping mouth, prying it open for a french.

"Mmph!?" Static's eyes widen as he tastes himself, his own cum oozing out of HotStreak's mouth into his own. He shivers as a pair of large hands rub his naked body. He feels the other man's tongue brush his own, listening to the harsh gulps of HotStreak swallowing down the white liquid through the hero's very first kiss. The french continues even after all the essence of the hero was gone. However, a finger had found Static's entrance, stroking it coarsely.

The hero gasps at the feeling, tensing immensely. Especially so when that finger pushes into his tight ring. He winces at the intrusion, gripping the sheets once more. HotStreak nips at Static's kiss swollen lips as he feels around inside the hero, feeling the muscles contract around him. Static lets out awkward moans, _so_ wishing he were anywhere else.

HotStreak continues to fondle Static's previously untouched walls as he abandons those moaning lips, kissing his neck once more. He feels the body beneath him shudder as he adds another finger. Stretching roughly, HotStreak nips at the dark neck, his desire to thrust into this beautiful creature growing hotter by the second. Pained moans escape the hero as he begins to pump his digits into the tightness. Then all that pain goes away as pleasure sinks her teeth into another victim.

"OH GOD!" Static squirms violently as he is pleasured in a way never before. "Feel good Static?" Francis asks shrewdly, smiling against a hicky.

Unable to stay quiet, Static answers without hesitation. "Y-yes!"

Watching the smaller body writhe in ecstasy, HotStreak pulls out his fingers before Static can release himself. He loves it when the hero accidentally lets out a whimper at the loss of contact, panting through half lidded eyes. He watches as HotStreak strips himself, quickly getting out of his shirt and pants. His eyes widen at the size of the man as he removes his boxers. _Aw hell…_He is relieved when HotStreak grabs a bottle of lubricant out from between the mattresses, meaning he had this planed.

"Relax Virgil…" HotStreak smirks as he l squirts some of the clear, scentless gel out of the small bottle, lubing himself up.

"!?W-wha?" The surprised hero squeaks out, hearing his real name.

"I said relax." HotStreak reminds him, rubbing the very tip of himself to Static's virgin entrance. Looking into brown eyes, the rebel chuckles as the hero attempts to do so. "Or was that 'wha' to your _real_ name?" Only intending for the lube to let him slide into the younger man effortlessly, HotStreak slams his entire length into him, shuddering at the heat.

"AAH!" Pain rips through the entire being of Static, his whole body tenses in extreme pain as eh tears up. He strains to adjust to the large man meat that had just found it's way into him. He does not like this at all, not the feeling or the fact that HotStreak is taking his virginity. None of this was fair to the hero, who does good to protect the city.

Rubbing the narrow hips of the other man, HotStreak kisses Virgil's contorted lips. "I realized who you really were…from the look of fear in your eyes…" he can feel the body around him shudders as he waits inside him. "It was always so hot on your innocent face…" The man pulls his hips slowly. Virgil is unable to hold in an awkward moan.

_Y-you're more messed up than I thought…_

"But the look of ecstasy is more addicting" is whispered into his dark hear as that thick cock sinks back into him in a slow and even pace. Soon enough, Static finds himself rocking his hips to the slow motions oh the other man's thrusting. "Do you want _more _of me?"

Static hates himself for the fact that he is unable to deny that he _does_ want more. "Yes…" is airily moaned out with absolute need and lust.

"How _much _more?"

"A-A lo-ah-t more~" Static wiggles his hips onto Francis's length. "J-just please~"

Hearing what he wanted to hear, HotStreak stops his teasing, thrusting the virgin body in his grasp. Immediately, Static squirms wildly at the burning sensation in his body, raking his short nails down the pale back of the rebel.

Sighing pleasurably at the hero's sign of sexual release, HotStreak pulls the dark wrists above the raven hair of Static, holding them firmly as he aggressively thrusts. Unable to keep to himself, Static's moans come out in loud screams, sparks lighting up his body slightly. He arches off the bed, pressing against HotStreak as the heels of his feet rake the bed violently. To keep himself silent, HotStreak sinks his teeth into the hero's neck, his body reaching scorching temperatures. His thrusting grows more savage. Static's body burns both on the inside and the outside, the ecstasy building in his flesh, refusing to let him go. With a shuddering orgasm, the first time teen comes.

HotStreak groans onto the bloody skin in his mouth as Static's tightness squeezes him some more, pushing him over his own edge as he too releases deep within the hero. Feeling the painfully hotness spread within him, Virgil squirms violently in the rebel teen's mercy.

Slowing to a stop, Francis pulls away from the bloody mess on Static's neck, his body shivering in the cool down. Static gasps for air beneath him, his own body shuddering as it makes sense of what had just happened. He smirks down at the other male, loving the blush he is rewarded with.

_I-I can't believe I just…with…with HotStreak even…_

Not wanting to miss his chance, HotStreak leans down to kiss the panting mouth of the smaller man.

_I'd say it was rape but I sort of asked for it…literally…_

HotStreak continues his kiss, nibbling the lower lip of the other man. Extremely embarrassed, not to mention demanitized, Static tiredly returns the kiss. His wrists are released as he does so, but he is to exhausted to really do anything about it. He is too tired to move his hands, arms or any part of his body for that matter. In fact, the fuzz had slowly started to die down, leaving him with aching muscles and a pain in his neck.

Setting his large hands on the dark chest of the hero, Francis feels the defined features of Static's chest, pushing around the sweat.

_Can't he be done already? I'm exhausted and have absolutely no pride left…_

He continues his kiss, slipping his tongue inside once more to explore it more thoroughly. He gets a small groan from the hero as he pulls away to eye the sweaty from of the hero. Static can feel that stare, though it was different from every other one he got in the past. With a smirk, HotStreak hums out "Damn you're sexy…"

With his face burning with sheer embarrassment, Virgil quickly looks away. "D-don't say that…"

"Why not? It's true."

_Cuz it's embarrassing enough…you rape me, make me like it…even have me beg for it…I've had more than enough embarrassment and humiliation for one day…_

Feeling a ping of guilt HotStreak leans down, kissing all over Virgil's adorable face. Confused, the masked man looks up into a pair of green eyes. "…why're you bein' all…affectionate?" Virgil couldn't really think of another word for it. Just…affectionate.

"Because I like you…"

Static manages to get redder. _You don't make people you like have sex with you!! You…you didn't even buy me dinner…_

There is an awkward silence. Virgil never was good with those kind of silences but he was sure that Francis was worse with them. Blushing brightly, Virgil looks to the side. "…y-you…own me dinner and a movie ore something'…"

Francis's eyes light up. "Me? At a movie?" He remembers his last movie…ugly news…ugly day…shitty ass movie.

"Just dinner then…cuz losin' my virginity in a warehouse is _not_ what I consider romantic…"

Cocking an eyebrow, Francis looks at the younger man. "Me? Romantic? That's a laugh and a half…" He even chuckled at his lack of faith in himself.

"Yeah well, if I'm playing the girl role here I'm expecting something…"

A real chuckle escapes the redhead. Virgil does not find this funny because, for once, he was completely serious. "So is that a date?"

Virgil froze at the sound of that.

_Shoot…I didn't think of it like that…_

"If you don't force yourself on me…then…yes…" Green eyes light up in surprise to hear that. That's the first time anyone had said yes to him. Well, aside from AquaMaria but after that crash of a relationship, he chooses to ignore that one. She was psycho. "What?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…"

_I expect some sort of compensation from you for this…and that way I can figure out if you really like me…or if you're just a total perv…_

"…well? You gonna take me on a date…or was this just a hit and run?"

"If you take me in it'll be a hit an' run…"

"HotStreak…I couldn't take you in now if I wanted too…"


	2. Movie Date

Psycho Chan's Note: Okay…I have been straining my skull for a second chapter. You know how hard it is to think of something for these two to do!? Damn…I mean…when Twitter Chan and I go on dates, we go to Hobby Lobby and look at all the shiny things. Sometimes, if we're there late, I'll push her in the cart like a maniac…until we get yelled or kicked out…

Movie Date

Well…somehow…today, Virgil Hawkins finds himself in a movie theater. Only two months ago, he _would _have been seen here with Daisy. They had dated for a while but with Virgil always disappearing, Daisy thought it best for them to just be friends. A little sore because that's what Frieda had told him, Virgil smiled and they stayed friends. He was suppose to be here with girls. _Not _other guys. _Not _bullies from school. _Not _criminals he was suppose to put in lock down. _God_, just _not _with _HotStreak_.

But he was. Virgil drug the red head to a movie a couple days after…the…_incident _as Virgil tells himself. They were watching some action movie that neither of them really understood or cared to for that fact. The two spent about twenty minutes arguing about what film to see. HotStreak liked horror and Virgil liked Sci-Fi…so obviously neither could agree. So, they randomly picked the action film. Bad decision on their behalf because now the both of them are miserable.

However, it wasn't all bad. Francis paid for the movie tickets and for some snacks. Which was good because Virgil never seems to have enough cash on him. Between buying new shoes and more fabric to patch his coat, being a hero had it's down sides. The movie was almost over, the most dramatic part of the plot was being unfolded. Virgil watched with a almost interested look on his face. He's the kind of person that even if he doesn't want to watch a movie, he gets into it if he watches it from the beginning.

Francis however, has been bored out of his skull. He wasn't at all surprised that there weren't that many people in the theater for this crappy film. In fact, Virgil had to tell the red head to stop blowing smoke rings before he activated the sprinklers. This was another reason that man didn't date. The rules. Damn the rules. There were too many.

Speaking of rules, the rebel thought of one that was always fun to break.

Moving the empty popcorn bucket, Francis catches the attention of his date. Virgil looks to see Francis lean forward, pressing his lips to his own. A bright blush forming on his face as the other man nibbles his lower lip. Before he can pull back, the hero shivers as he feels the red head's hand wonder up the front of his body, snaking up his neck. Warm hands tilt his had up slightly for a more comfortable position.

Unable to deny the man, Virgil shyly returns the kiss having decided that the movie sucked. The younger teen nearly moans out loud as a hot tongue slips past his lips, toying with his own pink organ. Timidly, Virgil brings his dark hand to where Francis held his neck, lacing their fingers.

Francis enjoys every welcoming invitation, continuing the french while holding the boy's hand. He hadn't seen Virgil since he had taken his body, which he admits was a rather…ruthless move. Virgil gave the older thug his number for him to call. Francis was a drifter, so he used pay phones or lifted cells from idiots who weren't watching close enough. As long as he could call people, he was fine.

The younger teen flinches as HotStreak moves his hand down to his jeans. "HotS-"

Not wanting to stop, the red head presses his lips harder to Virgil's plump lips to muffle his name, rubbing small circles on the boy's inner thigh with his thumb.

"What are-"

"Trust me Virg" HotStreak whispers, moving his kisses to Virgil's neck. Before Virgil could say anything more, his pants were unbuckled and opened, freeing his slight erection. That cursed nipping on his skin was very distracting, but not as much as the sudden spark of pleasure that rose out the boy as his member was stroked lazily.

A faint hiss escapes Virgil's mouth as he bites his lip to keep quiet. The sound of the movie slowly drown out of his attention as his eye sight grow hazy. Warmth spread throughout his body as the friction from the growing pace of HotStreak's pumps on his erection. Slight whimpers could be heard from Virgil as he quickly loses control of himself, especially when Francis begins to nibble on his ear.

Arching off the red theater seat, Virgil opens his eyes slightly, seeing a way to muffle his moans. Opening his mouth, Virgil pulls the larger body closer desperately, sinking his teeth into the man's neck. Virgil tastes blood as his white teeth break the pale skin in his mouth. All he wanted to do was scream. Scream out in pleasure and bliss…in private.

Virgil's body jerks as he comes, shuddering.

Shivering at the feel of the other's mouth over fresh blood, HotStreak pulls his sticky hand away. Virgil blushes furiously as the other man brings cum covered fingers to his mouth, licking up the hero's seed. Still recovering from his fuzz, Virgil quickly makes himself decent. Brown eyes meet with green as they stare at each other for a moment. "U-uh…"

"No one saw if that what yer worrin' yer pretty little head with." Francis speaks softly, kissing the boy once more.

"But what if someone did?"

"Then they're sick perverts for watchin' two boys get pretty damn friendly." HotStreak snickers.

_Oh! __**They're **__the perverts!? Have you __**looked **__in a mirror lately?_

With a kiss on the cheek, Francis settles back into his seat.

The younger teen blushes as the rebel takes his hand, lacing their fingers. "Don't worry about it Virgil. I was careful." The red head kisses the back of Virgil's dark hand before returning his attention to the movie that was pretty much over.

_Though…when he does __**that**__…he isn't as big a pervert as I thought…_

"Hey HotStreak, wanna go out to eat after this?"

Francis turns his head slightly to see Virgil looking down in embarrassment. He had actually asked to go somewhere else. They had planned on a movie and joked about dinner. Guess it wasn't much of a joke now. The red head smiles softly, something he's rarely ever done.

"Sure. Anywhere you want V."


End file.
